YUNJAE - LOVE IN THE AIR
by AphroditeThemisYJS
Summary: "Cepatlah, Su-ie atau kita akan terlambat karena kau berlari seperti keong !"/"Aku akan mencari tahu siapa kau, malaikatku dan akan kupastikan kau jadi milikku, entah apa caranya."/YUNJAE/DLDR/BL/NO BASH/ONESHOOT/


**Title : LOVE IN THE AIR**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje, oneshoot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIRST SIGHT…DESTINY…LOVE…**_

.

.

.

Bandara Heathrow, London tampak ramai seperti biasanya. Ratusan mungkin ribuan orang dari berbagai ras, bangsa dan Negara terlihat di bandara internasional itu. Puluhan pesawat raksasa terbang dan mendarat setiap menitnya membawa orang-orang datang dan pergi ke salah satu Negara terkaya dan tersibuk di dunia ini.

Dari lobi bandara yang super luas itu terlihat 2 orang _namja_ berlari cepat menerobos kerumunan orang yang sedang berjalan dengan menenteng koper ataupun mendorong _troly_ berisi beberapa koper. _Namja_ yang berlari cepat didepan dengan mantel panjang berwarna _golden brown_ yang berkibar karena tidak dikancing itu terlihat terus melirik ke belakang, berusaha agar tidak terpisah dengan _namja_ yang sedang mendorong _troly_ seraya berlari mengikuti langkahnya. Wajah rupawan _namja_ itu terlihat marah karena situasi menyebalkan membuat mereka mungkin sudah ketinggalan pesawat.

"Cepatlah, Su-ie atau kita akan terlambat karena kau berlari seperti keong !"sembur Jaejoong galak pada sepupunya yang sedang mendorong _troly_ yang berisi beberapa koper besar sambil berusaha tidak menabrak orang yang lalu lalang.

Kim Junsu mendumel kesal mendengar seruan keras itu, jika bisa dia juga ingin tidak terlambat tapi salahkan saja taxi bodoh yang pecah ban ditengah jalan dan juga operator bodoh yang telat mengirimkan taxi pengganti tapi sepertinya sepupunya yang cantik dan temperamen itu tidak mau mengerti dan terus saja mengerutu.

"Lagipula kenapa kita harus naik pesawat umum ? Harusnya _hyung_ minta saja _ahjussi_ mengirimkan pesawat pribadinya !"keluh Junsu sambil menyeka keringatnya yang terus mengalir walaupun saat ini sedang musim dingin. Jaejoong mendelik tajam pada Junsu yang menatapnya dengan polos.

Tanpa menghentikan langkah cepatnya, _namja_ berwajah rupawan dengan bibir semerah darah itu menjawab keluhan Junsu. "Karena aku ingin merasakan naik pesawat umum itu seperti apa dan aku mulai menyesal…Aku tak menyangka akan serepot ini."cetus Jaejoong malas.

Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Junsu adalah kedua _namja_ berkebangsaan Korea yang selama beberapa tahun ini menghabiskan sebagian waktunya untuk belajar bisnis di London. Keduanya baru saja menyelesaikan _study_ selama 5 tahun di Inggris dan Jaejoong tidak sabar untuk segera kembali ke Seoul dan melepas rindu dengan kedua orang tuanya. _Namja_ berambut pirang itu melihat ke sekeliling untuk mencari tempat _check in_ mereka. Mata doe itu berbinar terang melihat _counter_ itu tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

"Disana, Su-ie…"pekik Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar seperti menemukan harta karun.

Junsu ikut melonjak gembira melihat tempat yang ditunjuk sepupunya, ini memang pengalaman pertama mereka mengurus sendiri perjalanan ke Seoul karena bisanya mereka selalu pulang dengan pesawat pribadi ahjussi Kim, _appa_ Jaejoong yang merupakan salah satu orang terkaya di Seoul.

"Ayo, _hyung_ ….Kita harus cepat !"seru Junsu bersemangat dan segera berlari mendorong _troly_ berat itu meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba terlihat sedih, mungkin berat meninggalkan Negara yang mulai dicintainya ini.

.

.

.

.

Jung Yunho, _namja_ tampan berusia 35 tahun itu menikmati kopinya di salah satu café bandara tersibuk di dunia ini seraya menunggu penerbangan VIP yang dipesankan sekretarisnya yang bodoh dan akan segera dipecatnya begitu ia tiba di Seoul malam ini. Sekretaris itu begitu bodohnya lupa mengabarkan pada pilot pribadinya jika Yunho harus tiba di Seoul besok untuk rapat direksi penting.

Mata musangnya sejak tadi mengamati 2 orang _namja_ yang seperti sedang terburu-buru. Salah satunya begitu menarik perhatiannya karena terus saja mengoceh dengan bibir semerah darah itu. Mantel yang tidak dikancing memperlihatkan tubuh ramping _namja blonde_ itu. Wajahnya yang rupawan begitu indah dimata Yunho yang seperti tidak bisa menatap objek lainnya. Terpaku menatap setiap ekspresi dari wajah secantik malaikat itu, jika tidak melihat dada yang datar itu mungkin Yunho akan berpikir _namja_ itu adalah salah satu _yoeja_ tercantik yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Yunho-ah, kita harus segera _check in_."ujar Park Yoochun, asisten yang selalu ikut bersamanya.

Tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari _namja blonde_ yang sepertinya sedang menuju _counter check in,_ Yunho mengangguk kecil seraya berguman,"Kau pergi saja dulu. Aku akan menyusulmu, Chunnie…"

Dengan sorot heran, Yoochun mengikuti arah mata Yunho yang terlihat aneh kalau tidak mau dibilang seperti tersihir. _Namja_ Park itu tersenyum lebar melihat sosok ramping yang diamati dengan intens oleh bos sekaligus sahabatnya yang biasanya terlihat acuh itu.

"Dia cantik sekali dan sepertinya dia akan berada dipesawat yang sama dengan kita jika melihat _counter_ yang ditujunya."ujar Yoochun yang bergegas mengambil tasnya dan meninggalkan Yunho yang masih menatap pada sosok berbalut mantel _golden brown_ itu.

Yunho tertawa kecil melihat sosok indah itu lagi-lagi memarahi _namja_ yang mendorong _troly_ itu dengan gemas, seumur hidupnya baru kali ini pengusaha yang terkenal dingin ini terpikat pada seseorang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya. Apalagi seorang _namja_ !

"Aku akan mencari tahu siapa kau, malaikatku dan akan kupastikan kau jadi milikku, entah apa caranya."guman Yunho penuh tekad sembari meraih ponselnya dan meninggalkan café itu.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan tiket kita, Kim Junsu !"jerit Jaejoong tertahan, mulutnya terkatup marah dan menatap tajam pada Junsu yang mengerut ketakutan menghindari tatapannya.

Kebiasaan mereka yang selalu pulang dengan pesawat pribadi membuat Junsu lupa untuk membawa tiket pesawat mereka dan sekarang Jaejoong mengamuk karena mereka sudah pasti tidak bisa pulang hari ini. " _Mianhe_ , jangan salahkan aku _! Hyung_ juga lupa 'kan ? Salahkan saja koper-kopermu yang banyak itu…"seru Junsu dengan nada membela diri.

Mata doe itu mengerjap cepat, memikirkan apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang. Dia mau pulang dan itu harus hari ini, putusnya keras kepala. Jaejoong tidak peduli beberapa orang disekitar _counter_ itu menatapnya dengan mata terpesona, dia sudah terbiasa dengan semua tatapan kagum itu untuk peduli. Tiba-tiba ide itu terlintas dalam kepalanya hingga ia tersenyum lebar dan tanpa sadar segera membalikan badan untuk menuju _counter_ penjualan tiket, namun sayang baru saja dia berlari beberapa langkah Jaejoong terjatuh karena menubruk tubuh besar yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan.

"Auuwhhh…Sakit sekali…"erangnya kecil seraya berusaha bangun saat melihat sebuah tangan besar terulur untuk membantunya berdiri. Matanya melihat pelan kearah si pemilik tangan, sepasang mata paling tajam sedang menatapnya dengan senyum kecil dibibir tipis yang hampir tak bergerak itu.

"Mari kubantu…"tawar suara bass itu saat Jaejoong hanya diam tak bergerak.

.

.

.

.

Insiden tubrukan yang menyebabkan sosok cantik itu terjatuh seperti keberuntungan bagi Jung Yunho karena sekarang Kim Jaejoong, nama _namja_ yang sejak tadi diamatinya dengan intens karena rasa tertarik yang mengebu-gebu sekarang sedang duduk disampingnya di kelas VIP penerbangan menuju Seoul.

" _Gumawo_ sudah membantu kami, tuan Jung. Aku akan menganti semua biaya perjalanan ini saat kita tiba di Seoul."suara lembut itu mengalun pelan dan mendebarkan hati Yunho yang seketika terasa hangat. "Dasar bebek tak berguna…"desis Jaejoong pelan.

"Tidak perlu, aku senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Jaejoong-sii."sahut Yunho dengan menahan tawa karena tak sengaja dia mendengar gerutuan Jaejoong tentang sepupunya. Dia begitu terpesona dengan semua yang melekat pada sosok Kim Jaejoong yang menawan ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan panjang itu Yunho mendengar dengan sabar semua celotehan Jaejoong tentang teman, sekolah, dosen yang dibencinya, _yoeja_ yang selalu menolaknya karena wajah cantik yang menurut Jaejoong adalah kutukan untuknya hingga keluarganya yang membuat Yunho diam-diam menyeringai karena sekarang dia tahu bagaimana cara untuk mendapatkan sosok berwajah malaikat ini. Dia mengenal baik bahkan berbisnis dengan Kim Hyun Joong, sang raja textile.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengeliat kecil saat merasakan tepukan ringan di pipinya, matanya mengerjap malas karena masih sangat mengantuk. Siapa yang begitu tega membangunkannya ? Ujian baru selesai dan dia masih ingin bermalas-malasan. "Jangan ganggu aku, Su-ie….Aku mengantuk sekali…"gumam Jaejoong dengan suara parau seraya menguap kecil dan kembali mengeliat untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman.

' _Bau sitrus yang menenangkan…_ 'pikir Jaejoong saat menguap lagi.

Kesadaran secepat kilat menghantam pikiran Jaejoong saat dia sadar tentang bau itu terlebih tempat dia bersandar nyaman sekarang bukanlah tempat tidur di apartemennya bersama Junsu. Erangan kecil keluar dari bibirnya saat Jaejoong merasa pipinya memanas. Dia begitu malu, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tertidur dalam dekapan _namja_ Jung yang baru dikenalnya. Pelan-pelan dibukanya matanya dan pandangannya langsung jatuh pada jas coklat dan dada bidang yang sangat nyaman. Dengan senyum gugup Jaejoong berusaha duduk tegak dan menatap malu sepasang mata musang yang sekarang terlihat geli.

"Eehhh…Hheheheh….Aku…"ucap Jaejoong terbata, mengalihkan matanya dari _namja_ yang tersenyum kecil padanya itu.

"Kita sudah sampai, _princess…"_ guman Yunho dengan senyum lembut, menata pelan rambut _blonde_ yang sedikit berantakan itu tanpa mempedulikan pipi sepucat pualam itu sekarang merah padam.

Hati Jaejoong berdebar kencang mendengar panggilan itu, ingin sekali dia protes dan menyingkirkan tangan besar yang sedang membelai rambutnya itu tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya seperti tak bertenaga dan diam saja bahkan saat tangan itu dengan kurang ajarnya mengelus pipinya yang terasa panas.

"Tuan Jung….."bisiknya bingung, karena mata musang itu memandangnya dengan aneh.

" _Hyungieeeee_ ….Kita sampai dan aku sudah menghubungi supir Kang agar menjemput kita. Jadi sebaiknya kita segera mengurus semua kopermu karena aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu umma yang pasti sudah menunggu kita di mansion Kim…"celotehan panjang dan ribut Junsu yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disamping tempat mereka duduk membuyarkan semua kegugupan Jaejoong pada _namja_ tampan yang terus saja menatapnya itu. Dengan tergesa Jaejoong berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada Jung Yunho yang masih duduk tenang ditempatnya.

"Sekali lagi _gumawo_ tuan Jung…"seru Jaejoong dengan senyum indah.

Yunho mengangguk kecil dan meraih tangan ramping Jaejoong dengan lembut,"Yunho…Panggil aku Yunho dan kita akan segera bertemu lagi, Jaejoongie…"ucap Yunho dengan nada yakin.

Sorot bingung terlihat jelas dari mata doe itu, namun segera berganti dengan binar senang karena Jaejoong juga ingin bertemu lagi dengan _namja_ tampan yang membuatnya merasakan debar aneh ini. "Tentu, Yunho….Sampai jumpa lagi…."serunya riang seraya melambaikan tangan dan menyusul langkah lebar Junsu.

Mengabaikan tatapan Yoochun padanya, Yunho segera memakai kembali jasnya dan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. "Pastikan pertemuanku dengan Kim Hyun Joong berjalan lancar karena mulai saat ini kita akan sering bekerja sama dengannya !"

' _Dan dalam beberapa waktu aku harus mendapatkanmu, my angel Kim Jaejoong !'_

.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

Hasil dari delay yang menjemukan dari salah satu penerbangan dan secangkir Americano kelebihan gula dari coffee shop yang super ramai ^^


End file.
